Mision eliminar
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Zim ha descubierto que su mision es una farsa y envian a tres Irkens a destrilo. Sin embargo Dib se enamora de una ellos. ¿Que ocurrira? MAL SUMMARY pronto lo mejorare.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el segundo fanfic de Invasor Zim que hago, tendra relacion con fic pasado RECUERDOS DE DIB Y GAZ. Si no lo han leido no importa tanto para entender este.

CAPITULO 1:La crudo realidad

En la base de Zim, se encontraba este planeando su siguiente estratejia para dominar la Tierra.

¡GIR, LO EH CONSEGUIDO EL PLAN PERFECTO PARA ADUEÑARME DE ESTE APESTOSO PLANETA!-gritaba Zim arrogante.

Simepre dices eso y siempre fallas-dice Gir con tono cansado.

¡SILENCIO NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABLARLE A SI A TU AMO!-le grita Zim enojado.

¿Hablar como?-pregunta Gir confundido.

Olvidalo-dice Zim

¡ME GUSTA OLVIDAR!-grita Gir como loco y sale corriendo.

Tengo que comunicarle mi plan a mis mas Altos-dice Zim. Se acerca a la pantalla de su base y se comunica con los mas altos.-Saludos mis mas Altos-en lo que Zim habla los mas Altos se seguian riendo sin ver que Zim los escuchaba.

**TRANSMISION**

En verdad Zim es muy estupido jaja-reia Rojo.

Si en verdad creyo que lo mandamos a un mision-reia Purpura.

Somos geniales por engañar a Zim, sin duda es el irken mas estupido que existe-seguia Rojo.

No nos importe lo que le pase en ese estupido planeta-volvio a reir Purpura.

Teniamos que hacerlo antes de que arruinara la mision ruina inevitable parte 2-dijo Rojo.

Mientras los mas Altos reian Zim pudo escucharlos. Hasta que Purpura se dio cuenta de que los escuchaban.

Ah Zim ¿escuchaste todo?-pregunta Purpura y Zim hacienta con la cabeza y su cara la tenia sorprendida.

Eh bueno este...adios-se desconectan.

**FIN TRANSMISION**

Todo en lo que yo creia era una mentira-dice Zim confundido-mi existencia ahora no tiene sentido, yo yo yo...me convertire en el maximo gobernante del universo-dijo Zim sonrriendo macabramente-No me importa que ellos no hallan apreciado los talentos de Zim.

EN LA BASE IRKEN.

Balla Zim se dio cuenta de que lo engañamos-dijo Purpura.

Si, que nos importa-dice Rojo.

Es verdad no puede hacer nada-rie.

Oh tenemos una llamada del MAXIMO SEÑOR IRKEN-se traquiliza Rojo.

***TRANSMICION***

No se de que se rien-dice el MSI severamente-Me entere que Zim se dio cuenta de que su mision es una farsa

***BASE***

No es ningun problema alcabo Zim no puede hacer nada-explica Rojo.

***TRANSMICION***

¡IDIOTAS!-grita el MSI-Miren lo que mi maquina para ver el futuro recibio.

***PANTALLA***

Era la base Irken destruida con lasers y cañones; dandos por un Irken de ojos rojos que reia desquisiadamente. Era Zim.

***TRANSMICION***

Ya ben lo que puede pasar si dejamos solo a Zim-dice el MSI.

***BASE***

No...esto no puede ser-tartamudeo Purpura.

¿E-ese era Zim?-pregunta nervioso Rojo.

Peroesto se puede evitar ¿cierto?-comenta Purpura.

***TRANSMICION***

Hay algo que se puede hacer-dice el MSI-Eliminar a Zim.-se hace una pausa dramatica.

***BASE***

¿Pero quien podria hacerlo?-preguntan los dos.

***TRANSMICION***

Con suerte envie a los guerreros indicados-dice MSI-Sus nombres son YUI, DAN y AIN. Ellos llegaran a su base pronto. Me despido.

***TRANSMICION FIN***

¿Tu los conoces?-le pregunata Rojo a purpura.

No-le responde.

Ya estamos aqui-se escucha una voz femenia-Yo soy Ain.

Yo Dan-dice un Irken hombre.

Yo Yui-saluda otra Irken femenina.

Nosotros acabaremos con Zim-dice sonrriendo macabramente Ain.

CONTINUARA...


	2. CAPITULO 2

Les voy a decir mas de los personajes nuevos.

AIN:Es una irken hembra. El color de su ropa es azul verdoso. Tiene un caracter tierno, muy agradable e inocente ,lo que hace que sea muy querida por sus compañeros (y amada por Dib). A pesar de ser tan linda es una gran guerrera irken.

DAN:Es el unico Irken masculino de la mision pero no le afecta serlo. Su color representativo es azul marino. Su personalidad es serio, inteligente y calculador, tambien es muy sobreprotector con Ain porque esta enamorado de ella. El estara envuelto en un triangulo amoroso que implica una fria chica(ya saben quie es).

YUI:Tambien es hambra. Su color representativo es el rojo carmesi. Es la mejor guerrera irken. Es muy fria, de mal caracter y con mucho liderasgo. No le importa nada mas que la destruccion y las masacres en otros planetas pero le tiene cariño a Ain.

CAPITULO 2

Nosotros somos guerreros que mandaron-dice Dan.

Nos encargaremos de ese tal Zim de forma doloroza-dice Yui tenebrosamente.

Si, estamos listos-dice Ain.

Bien, pueden decirnos mas sobre sus indicaciones-pide Rojo.

El MSI nos dijo que fueramos de a la tierra disfrasados de humanos para que nadie sospeche, nos acercaremos a Zim infiltrandonos en su base secreta y desactivaremos su tecnologia para dejar a Zim sin proteccion ni defensa y ahi acabaremos con el-explica Yui.

¿Pero no es algo complicado?-cuestiona Purpura.

Si ¿que pasa si algo sale mal en la mision?-pregunta Rojo.

Nosotros implantaremos una bomba en la Tierra por si algo sale mal la haremos explotar pero lo dudo-dice Dan.

Esta bien para mi-dice Red

Yo igual-dice Purpura.

No fallaremos-dice Ain sonrriendo.

CONTINUARA...

Eh muy corto yase pero no se me ocurria mas.


End file.
